


A Slight Miscalculation

by chasingkerouac



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: “Steve?”“Yes, Tony.”“I think I might’ve ever so slightly miscalculated.”"...you think?"Ficlet based on the prompt: Tony and Steve. "You know, if I hadn't listened to you, we wouldn't be here right now."





	A Slight Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/gifts).



“Steve?”

“Yes, Tony.”

“I think I might’ve ever so slightly miscalculated.”

Steve slipped a thin piece of metal into the gears restraining his wrists and carefully worked it back and forth.  “You think?” he grumbled.

Tony leaned his head back against the cold wall and sighed.  “In my defense, FRIDAY couldn’t see through the barrier they had up around the facility.”

“You said it was clear.”

“There was a false feed, so I thought I was going on good information, and FRIDAY confirmed it, so it was at most a…”

“Arrogant error?”

Tony rolled his eyes.  “An unforseen diversion in the plan.”

“You know,” Steve said, the metal finally reaching a resistance in the bonds.  “If I hadn’t listened to you, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Yes, you mentioned that once or five times.”

“I told you it didn’t make sense for that weapons cache to be located there.”

“Are you going to let that go?”

“But you…”  Steve slipped the metal out and gave the bonds a tug.  “You insisted on your tech. Because, and I quote-”

“You can’t possibly throw my own words back at me.”

“-Stark Tech is never wrong.”

“A creative hyperbole that you should be well aware of by now.”

With a grunt, Steve yanked the bonds holding his arms together apart and gave his raw skin a pat.  “FRIDAY needs an upgrade.”

“How dare you speak ill of her in front of her.”

“They took your suit, Tony.  She’s in the other room.”

“She’s always with us in spirit.  And speaking of, we should probably get her back.  I don’t need those creatures from the black lagoon getting ahold of Stark nanotech.”  Tony lifted his bound hands and Steve got to work. “So, Cap, learn how to break out of handcuffs in Nazi Germany?”

“No, Brooklyn.”

“Jeez, I don’t need to know what weird things you go into as a kid.”

“Did you go through a Houdini phase?  Everyone goes through a Houdini phase.”

Tony gave him a wary look as he broke the bonds on Tony’s arms.  “Yeah, no, I was too busy spending my youth building a better mousetrap.  Literally. Drove Jarvis nuts.”

They stood up and assessed the locked door in front of them.  “So,” Tony said. “Since you didn’t care for my approach… what’s the play, Cap?”

Steve tilted his head, and considered.  “Thor taught me a tactic that he claims has never failed.”

“Got a magic hammer in your pocket that I don’t know about?”

“No.”  Steve suddenly smiled.  “It’s called ‘Get Help’.”

“What?”

Steve banged on the door.  “Help! Please, it’s my friend!  Something’s happened to him! Someone get help!”

Tony’s eyes went wide as Steve stepped back and footsteps could be heard in the hallway.  “What are you-”

“Here we go.”

“What are you -- STEVE PUT ME DOWN!”


End file.
